User talk:Patty123
Please Note: I will be unactive from Thursday July 6th to July 22nd (vacation) which means I will probably not be able to answer any of your messages on these dates. ~Patty Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 23:41, May 8, 2011 look around at the wolf packs and tell me which one you want to be apart of. Your wolf starts out as a pup and tell me the name and code. Will the code YFR0013 be fine? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, and the name for your wolf? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That's fine :) I messaged Meerkats123 about it and am awaiting a response. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just saying hi. You joining this wiki? Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'm Skystar. :DHowl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going for the Rascals pack. how about you?Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Neither. But I don't think Meerkat is online.Or Snapefan. :/ Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Pffft never mind lol. Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I saw. Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'm sure you'll be approved, there's no reason for you not to be.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I have to go now anyway, so see you in an hour and a half or so. ;) Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 00:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I havent yet, but he should be getting to you soon :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Patty you can put your wolf in now Meerkats123 12:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you like meerkats? Meerkats123 22:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well there is a realy good Role Play site for Them Take a look http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 23:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Violet's parrents are Puppy and Rampage. Viot is actully almost 2 years old now. You can keep her photo though Meerkats123 02:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Took a while. lol.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 02:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) At age 2 wolves are adults. At that age they still have the energy of a pup. Meerkats123 02:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to role play as more than one wolf? Meerkats123 22:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What pack?Meerkats123 00:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 00:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Patty, I am Aniju and I also work here. When I was editing the Rascals I notice you had choose a male wolf's ID code YRM013 and named it Violet who is a female. I was wondering if we can move her named to YRF012 who is YRM013's litter-mate sister? In the ID codes the letter M stands for Male and the letter F stands for Female. Thank you. Aniju Aura 05:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay maybe SnapeFan1 was paying attention to the ID code. YRF012 and YRM013 are litter-mate so they are brother and sister. Their mother was Puppy and their father was Prowler. Aniju Aura 07:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We have started role playing Meerkats123 12:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals have started hunting. Meerkats123 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to be any male wolves? Meerkats123 22:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updted Meerkats123 22:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Don’t forget everyone, there are three other Role Play Packs, Druids Pack, Bad Dogs Pack and Hell Hounds Pack that need players.Aniju Aura 01:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you have to sent a request anymore now. Since you are a ragular user. I have just been joining and picking my wolf and telling him who I picked. He has been okay with it so far. Aniju Aura 01:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) My wolf in the Druids Loki needs a player for one of his litter-mate sisters YDF007 and YDF010. Want to be one of them? Their other litter-mate brother is Thor. They were named after the Druids gods but you don't have to name your wolf after a god. Aniju Aura 01:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok you can be another wolf A female in the Bad Dogs is fine Meerkats123 01:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Violet is needed at Yellowstone Delta You can be a Druids wolf too Meerkats123 20:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Bridget's page needs info. Meerkats123 23:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Howl at time and space, let the stars hear you sing to the moon 23:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 00:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) We need more role players in the Hell Hounds Meerkats123 20:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and choose one and mame it Meerkats123 20:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :D Aniju Aura 19:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Make a page for your wolf Meerkats123 22:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 13:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 17:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Bad Dogs wolf You can be a wolf in the Bad Dogs A female is fine. Meerkats123 21:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 18:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 00:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 18:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can use my idaes Meerkats123 22:25, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated I read on Meerkats123 user talk page that you created an Animla Role Play Wiki. Most of the ideas actually came from me and Sir Rock when we were help Meerkats123 with this wiki way in the begining, so I would be happy to help you set up you new wiki if you like. Just give me a link to you new Wiki. Aniju Aura 09:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 19:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Deer Role Play Wiki Okay I looked at you new wikia. I don't know too much about deer but if the groups don't form new ones then the ID Codes can work. You just need a location for the Role Play, somewhere you can find all the deer or you can make one up. For the wolves, the location is Yellowstone and so the ID Codes started with Y for Yellowstone. The Meerkat Role Play Wiki is located in Van Zylsrus, a place in the Kalahari, so their ID Codes start with V. Since you are naming the group by the kind of animal they are. E can be fore Elk Herd, M of Mule Herd, W for Whitetail Herd and C for Caribou Herd. Once you have a location if would help other users know what the landscape looks like. You can even make a map of the herd’s territories. Aniju Aura 06:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay so I saw there was a Moose Herd, this may be a problem if there is already another herd that starts with the same name, Mule Herd. It is beter to have the group start with differant Letters so the ID codes don't get mixed up. How about naming the herds like the wolf packs here have named for their groups, Rscasls, Druids, Celtics and so on. That way the ID Codes can be differant and in case new herds form, you can tell the differance between them. You can use Native American tribes names like the Cherokee, Hopi, Navajo and Sioux for herd names. So the Cherokee Herd ID code would be DCM001, Hopi Herd would be DHM001, Navajo Herd DNM001 and Sioux Herd DSM001 and so on. Aniju Aura 10:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) When the the Rascals split which group do you want Violet to be in River Song's or Bella's Meerkats123 20:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well Whippet is going with River Song Meerkats123 23:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you decided which group Violet going to be in Meerkats123 22:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Violet's little brother Dusty will go with River Song Meerkats123 20:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 20:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that SnapeFan1's laptop is crashed He's been having to use a computer that is very slow He will be on occasionally to answer messageges and make a few edits He will be more active once his laptop is fixed Meerkats123 02:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about Kavita, Julie and Brigid Meerkats123 02:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Violet to have her pups in the Rascals or River Song's pack Meerkats123 17:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC)